Twins and TMNT
by Music4Maddie
Summary: ok umm 2 girls with powers set off earth quake they run from government and bump into our fave T.V show characters [tmnt] will they be able to stay with them or become freaks to the turtles! read this story and maybe you will find out if i can find the right one please read!


It was 8 pm and September and zoella walked down the streets of NYC the "freaks" they set of another earth quake with their powers... and the police were looking for them again.. they walked into and alley a really really really dark alley and it was super duper really extremely smelly and I just described the alley so lets keep going "im scared Sept " September look at her sister "why the hell are you scared I can only sense one person behind me about to hit me.. wait what!" September did a back flip and landed on the guys head "ohh great its the purple dragons! " zoella did a few back flips and shot ice out of her hand into his head he passed out... then the craang showed up "what the hell! why do bad and good guys hate us!" zoella yelled "craang are these the ones known as girls the ones that are doing what is known as fighting" "affirmative craang these are the ones know as girls" they were gone before the last craang talked September said in mind talk to zoella" to the sewers! Now!" they ran into the sewers with super speed "ok ells we need to find somewhere to stay I can sense someone in the sewers " they walked to where the sound was coming from " BOOYAKASHA" he yelled as they got closer they saw a mutant turtle riding a skate board they really didn't wanna disturb him but they had to "hello mister " zoella spoke in her normal quite tone he fell on his skate board at the sudden noise "omg im sorry my sister didn't mean to scare u..." he look at them "hey! What are you doing in the sewers ?" they shared the same glance "ohh our ummm parents kicked us out of our home and this guy tried to beat us up so we came down here for safely do know anywhere we can stay?" September said in her normal brave/shy voice "yep! Follow me ! And im Mikey" Mikey said really cheerful "whats your names" he smiled "well this is my sister zoella and im September " they all smiled and they walked "ok shh you may wake up my bros" they nodded they walked in "whoa" zoella said looking around until Leo walked out of his room "Mikey!" he said in a harsh whisper "you don't bring random people in here!" Leo look at one of the girls she had long brown hair with ice blue eyes a rainbow hoodie and an ice blue dress covered with mud then he looked at the other girl she had and strawberry blonde hair and her eyes had fire orange/red eyes and glasses she had a rainbow hoodie too but she had a short shirt on with short shorts but clean not muddy they both look hurt and tired and look like they haven't been fed in a week "um sorry we should go" Leo nodded "Leo! There starving and there hurt! They were just attacked !" Leo look surprised by mikes reaction "fine I will go get splinter!" he walked over to another room "soo umm do u have more brothers?" Mikey nodded "yea I have Donnie and raph" they looked at him and smiled "Do you watch the news or do any of your bros?" zoella asked mike "no ..wait Donnie does" "OK" they said together Leo came back with splinter

Zoellas POV

I look t the giant ray not scared at all "hello mister" I said he looked at us "hello what should your names be?" September said happily "im September and this is zoella" SHE POINTED to me "ok well I see you 2 are not very scared of us why si this " I didn't know what to say but September did "well umm you see we were kicked outta our home and we have been attacked a lot so were used to scary stuff" he nodded "im a splinter you may call me splinter I see you have met Leonardo and Michelangelo ?" I nodded "umm may we stay here for a few nights please" Sept asked him "yes you may Leonardo can you get your brothers" "hai sensei!" he said running of "thank you" I said quietly another turtle with a purple mask walked over here I guess he saw us cause he panicked "Donatello these two are injured can you help them" he look at me at my arm it had a huge cut on it and then he looked a Sept she had a deep cut on her face and leg "hi" I said smiling he look at me "come with me those cuts look deep" we followed him to this lab it looked kinda boring "can you sit up here" the turtle asked I nodded and got up he started bandaging my cuts and stuff

Septembers POV

I looked around the lab thing it looked so cool! Its so interesting! "what are you looking at?" Donnie asked bandaging zoellas cuts "ohh nothing much …. just the lab it looks really cool " he look happy after I said it "yea its my lab I do all my inventing here" I smiled "well you must be the smart one?" he nodded Ella was bandaged up and she got down I got up and Donnie took my hand to help me "oww" he looked concerned "where does it hurt?" I pointed to my wrist he examined it "it looks broken" my eyes went wide "it cant be broken " I smiled "it might be my sisters that's broken" he turned around and I used my healing power I heal the broken bone "i think its yours" he finally said with a smirk "nope just take another look" I smiled to my self "ohh well its not broken I swear I saw the bone out of place!" he finished putting bandages on me "thanks" he smiled "don't mention it" I smiled back and walked out and I saw my sister talking to Leo "hey do you watch space hero's" zoella asked Leo his smile went really big.. "YEA! its awesome!" I walked away "ohh god another zoella " I rolled my eyes as I walked into another turtle with a red mask "sup" I said "sup im raph" he replied "umm im September " I smile "well I hafta go" he said with a smirk I walked around and found this big room it had this beautiful tree in there it was amazing! I saw splinter in there obviously meditating so I started walking away "come in " he said so I walked back in "sit" so I sat "September I know you have only been here for a few hours but I would like to ask you if you want to be a kunoichi " I nodded "yes I would love to" he smiled "are you sure" I nodded again "yes definitely sure" "well it is very late you should go get some rest wake up at 6:00 "i nodded "ok" I walked out no one was there except my sister sleeping on the couch I lay on the couch and finally feel asleep I woke up at 5:59 everyone was walking outta their rooms they looked like zombies ! I woke up zoella "yo zo wakey wakey still no eggs or bakey" she woke up "ohh no eggs or bakey" she frowned I chuckled Mikey came over "do you two want pizza?" he smiled "ooooo I have hear old pizza!" I said happily "people say it taste good" he showed a shocked expression "you have never had pizza!" he shook out head "well you can have some!" we walked into a kitchen with table and chars near it we both smiled at sat down "how many pieces?" Donnie said "umm one each that will do us " he replied "you 2 don't eat much..." he shook our head "we were not feed anything other than half a piece of bread a day for 2 years.." he made a face I couldn't recognize "ohh umm how old are you?" "ohh were twins we are 13" I smiled "your twins?" I nodded "yea" he had a confused face "your eyes and hair is completely different.." I didnt know what to say umm me think! "ohh um that I dyed my hair and I have contacts on ..." he was under standing "if you have contacts on take them off " so I turned around used my powers to make my eyes the same color "ohh ok no I believe you" I smile and made my eyes back to normal it was 6:32 and the turtles were in the "dojo" as we watched they were pretty good so I asked "can I have a try" they look at me "i don't think you strong enough" raph said "i am to! I will spar the toughest of you guys!" raph stepped forward I though 'ha this is gonna be easy" he started sparing I was do back flips front flips I was dodging I fought him like a pro "GO SEPT" Zoella yelled I smiled I saw the shocked expressions of everyone I chuckled when raph lost he yelled "what the shell!" I look around me "umm tada.." splinter walked up to me "where have you trained?" ummm gotta think "at my home I had to protect my self from my parent some how" Leo looked at me "wow you parents must have been strict" I nodded "so umm September we have patrol at night wanna come?" I nodded "zoella is as good as me so she has to com ok?" they all nodded I could tell this was gonna be a long night if someone found us which I hope no one would I just hope we will stay safe... stay alive for the night hopefully live... "Sept its pizza!" "yay!" thoughts will continue... soon maybe...

**~Music4Maddie**

**thanks 4 reading this fanfic I hope you enjoyed it ! I really enjoyed spending an hour writing this! Review if you want its your choice anyway bye! hopefully this may spark up you energy to write a story! byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


End file.
